


CC Snippets: Unaired Christmas

by araliya



Series: CC Snippets [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: An escape to London.





	CC Snippets: Unaired Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Worked with stopandimaginelove (on Tumblr) to fill in the blanks for what could have happened these past few weeks of radio silence.

_Okay, I’m imposing the no technology rule for the next ten days, so prepare yourself, Dare._

 

Why do I feel like you’ll have a harder time abiding to that than I would?

 

 _I’m going to ignore that jab at my_ totally not excessive _social media use, and pretend like you’re actually happy to spend time with me._

 

I would be, if I didn’t feel like I have to compete with cute cat videos for your attention.

 

_Oh D, you know cat videos trump you in my list of loves._

 

You break my heart, Colfer.

 

_Aww, poor baby. How can I make it up to you?_

 

Well…

 

_Kiss me all you like, Darren, it’ll never compare to the love I feel for grumpy cat and his fellow- mfff!_

 

How about now?

 

_We’ve got- ahh- weeks for this, Dare!_

 

Are you actually complaining right now?

 

_You know that’s my weak spot!_

 

Exactly, and let me remind you that cat videos can’t make you feel like _this_.

 

_Asshole!_

 

Oh, _now_ we’re talking.

 

_Darren!_

 

***

 

_That’s like your tenth pig-in-a-blanket, D._

 

Hey! Binge eating at Christmas is totally justified.

 

_Christmas is over._

 

I can’t believe you’re complaining. I thought you missed my belly?

 

_I do, and I’m glad you no longer have to stay skin and muscle for the screen. I’m just warning you that you’ll have no space for my Eton Mess._

 

We’re several miles from Windsor, Chris.

 

_Do you want my Eton Mess or not?_

 

Oh, I want your _every_ mess.

 

_… I think you just ruined yet another dessert for me._

 

***

Okay, if you want to skip this next scene, I’ll understand.

 

_Why?_

 

Well, you know…

 

_Let me remind you that I saw you naked not even an hour ago._

 

This is- different. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.

 

_I won’t, trust me. Sure, it might be a bit strange knowing that millions of people are going to see your bare ass on international television, but this stuff- it’s not the same. It’s not you on screen, it’s Andrew._

 

Well, you’ll get it if _I_ want to shut my eyes, right?

 

_Of course, D._

 

…

 

_Oh my god!_

 

I _told_ you.

 

 _How did you_ do _that?_

 

Lots of mental preparation beforehand, and then nice, vanilla sex with you afterwards.

 

_Oh my god._

 

If you need a moment to recuperate, we can totally do that.

 

_…yes please._

 

Chris… you know I’ll never hurt you, right?

 

 _I-_ of course _, Dare. This is just- a lot._

 

…

 

 _Hey. I know this isn’t you, D. Please don’t feel like I’m seeing you any differently. It’s just_ scary _\- seeing your face on someone like_ that, _seeing them do those things._

 

Yeah. Some of it was pretty hard to get through.

 

_I’ve said this a thousand times, and I’ll say it a thousand more, but I’m so proud of you._

 

I’m really, really glad you are.

 

***

 

 _Darren, the entire idea of a disguise means that you_ don’t _look conspicuous._

 

This _is_ a disguise!

 

_A trench coat and that hat do not make you inconspicuous. We’ve been doing this forever, Dare._

 

Hey, we’re in the hometown of Sherlock Holmes!

 

_That might be, but you’re not working for Scotland Yard, and I’m not your entirely platonic roommate._

 

We could pretend?

 

_Entirely platonic roommates do not have sex._

 

Have you _seen_ their chemistry? They’re totally fucking.

 

_Oh my god, D._

 

See? We’re perfect.

 

***

 

 _Darren, this is_ amazing.

 

Right? And literally only old people come here, so there’s less of a chance of us being noticed.

 

_You totally just brought me here to get me drunk._

 

The food’s good as well!

 

 _It’s a_ wine bar, _D. It might not do anything to you, but I’m like the world’s biggest lightweight._

 

I’ll stop you if you lose track.

 

_You’d better, mister._

 

***

 

 _I loove London. I love the_ lights _, and the_ people _and the_ houses _. They’re all so pretty and fancy._

 

So you’re glad I’ve got this place?

 

 _Uh huh. I’m glad that we can get away, and just_ be _. No one’s there to tell us what to do or what to say, and I get you all to myself._

 

Is that so?

 

_Oh yeah. You’re mine, Darren Criss. You’re mine and no one can take you away from me._

 

You’re surprisingly coherent for someone who just downed the equivalent of an entire bottle of wine.

 

_I’m being romantic. Tequila makes me slutty, wine makes me romantic._

 

Is that so?

 

_Ab-so-lutely so. You know I love you._

 

You’ll love me more in the morning if you take this aspirin and go to bed.

 

_You’re coming with me?_

 

Anywhere and always.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Eton Mess is a classic British dessert, that is thought to have come from the actual boarding school Eton, in Windsor. 
> 
> The wine bar that Chris and Darren go to is the Cork & Bottle, located in Leicester Square.


End file.
